Sam, Who Do You Like?
by ForeverLoner
Summary: What will happen when Sam and Danny get covered in truth powder and Danny asks her who she likes. Contains fluff and of course, SXD. A one shot. Also I don't own DP and I blame you for it. Just kidding. R


AN: I did this get rid of my writer's block. I still think it's good. I'm done talking now...

-*-*-*-*-

"Sam!" Danny yelled trying to get Sam to wake up.

"Sammy, please wake up," he said sadly. Sam groaned a little bit and Danny smiled.

"Please don't talk so loud," she said sounding a little annoyed.

"Sorry Sam, I was just really worried," Danny said while apologizing a lot more afterward.

"Sam, do you remember what happened?" Danny asked her. "Yeah, I think so..."

**BEGIN FLASHBACK**

_Danny and Sam were walking home after school._

"_Do you know what happened to Tucker?" Sam asked Danny. Tucker hadn't been at school all week._

"_Oh yeah, He has the flu. I'm so happy I got my flu shot," he said calmly._

"_Me too," Sam said agreeing with him._

"_Hey Danny, you wanna come over to my house?"_

"_Sure, when?" Danny sounded kinda excited when he said that._

"_Uh..how about now?" She said with a grin on her face. After a few seconds Danny also had a grin on his face._

"_Sure," He said trying to stay calm. The rest of the walk to Sam's mansion was spent by telling lame jokes (mostly from Danny) and laughing at the lame jokes (mostly from Sam)._

_When Sam and Danny got to the mansion they were relieved that Sam's parents weren't home._

"_So... Danny, what do want to do?" She asked him._

"_How about we watch a movie?" He asked her hoping that she would yes._

"_Okay, you wanna pick the movie?" Danny nodded and chose the perfect movie._

"_What did you choose?"_

"_Texas Chainsaw Massacre" He said while smiled. Sam's eyes quickly showed she was delighted._

"_Awesome!" Sam said._

"_That's why I chose it," He said while smiling._

"_If you get scared, just squeeze my hand okay?"_

_Sam thought about for a few seconds and said, "Okay."_

_Throughout the whole movie Sam was flinching and squeezing Danny's hand. Danny took notice of this. Then the move came to an end. Sam literally cheered for joy. Danny chuckled a little at the sight of Sam cheering._

"_I'm guessing you didn't like the movie" Danny said with a smirk on his face._

"_Shut up."_

_Danny was about to answer when he saw Desiree. Before Sam or Danny could do anything they were covering a purple powder. Danny and Sam were unconscious as soon as they saw the powder._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Do you know what that powder was anyway?" Sam asked Danny.

"Uh..yeah..it was uh...some kind of truth powder" Sam was really shocked at his answer.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"If you don't believe me try it out for yourself." Danny told her.

"Okay, asked me any question you want." Sam regretted saying that but she knew it was too late to take it back. Danny thought for about a minute and came up with the perfect question.

"Sam...who do you like?" He had a huge grin on his face. Sam quickly covered her mouth to try to prevent herself from telling him the answer.

"Come on Sammy, you said I could ask you _anything._"

"Okay Okay!" she yelled. Very quickly she said, "ThepersonIlikeisyou!"

Danny decided to torture her even more. "Can you say it slower?" The grin on his face grew bigger.

"The person I like is... you."

Danny smiled after she finished her sentence. The very next second Danny decided what he knew what he had to do.

"Sam so glad you told me and now I know I should do this."

"Do wha-" she was cut off by a lips that were owned by a certain blue eyed halfa.

The kiss was very passionate and felt like it lasted an eternity even though it didn't lasted for more than two minutes.

After they parted Danny said, "I love you, Sammy."

"I love you too Danny."

They were both engaged in another kiss that they didn't hear the door open.

"Hey guys-oh my god!"

Danny and Sam unhappily parted from each other and saw that Tucker was standing right in front of them. Danny were Sam were about 50 different shades of red.

"I always knew you two would end up together," Tucker stated happily.

"I guess you were right," Danny said while staring at Sam. When Tucker turned around to face his friends he saw they were making out once again.

"I'm happy for you guys but that doesn't mean you guys can make out in front of me."

Danny and Sam just ignored Tucker and kept kissing each other.

"Guys! Hello!! Guys!"

**I hope you liked it. Until next time, xxothfanxx.**


End file.
